Ways to Annoy Bowser
by chilloice
Summary: Adventure of two fans known as Chill and Babuls who challenge Bowser to survive their annoyances. There will be many strange and annoying things that will happen to Bowser.
1. Pop Goes Us

Ways to Annoy Bowser

1) Pop out of the sack he used to kidnap Peach.

2) Replace his meats and sweets with veggies.

3) Talk like Fawful.

4) Build a Robo-Peach and give it a tour of the castle and then leave it alone so Bowser can kidnap it then it blows up.

5) Tell him his minions went on vacation when Bowser realizes he's alone with us and the Koopalings.

6) Get Kammy to make him "invisible" then get everyone to throw food at him when he enters the minions mess hall.

7) Place him in the Real Mushroom Kingdom reality show with other super stars.

8) Lock him in a room with Daisy.

9) Get Kammy to make it snow inside the castle.

10) Use subtle messages (or images) to make fun of his weight.

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any characters they belong to Nintendo and will stay that way I own my own OC and other people who let me use there OC are owned by their respective creator._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pop Goes Us**

Me and Babuls are sitting with Peach in the main hall of her castle drinking star tea. I take a sip and try not to spit out the liquid as Babuls sniggers.

"Are you okay?" asked Peach with a gentle voice

"Yes I'm fine, just savoring the tea" I say

"Sure"said Babuls with sarcasm filling the word. I elbow him in the ribs and Peach seemed like she didn't notice.

"Well what is it your going to do again?"she asked

"We came to mess with someone" I start to say.

"And that someone is Bowser" concluded Babuls

"Oh that sounds like fun" she says after drinking some tea "If I may ask what is the first thing on your agenda?"

"Let me check my laptop" said Babuls as he opened it

"Hurry Bul" I say with impatience

"Hold your mushrooms" he chuckles at his reference towards the Mushroom Kingdom "Okay first item of our many annoyances is popping out of sack he uses to kidnap Peach"

"Sounds like fun but how are you going to do that?" she asked

"Entice him with cake, Peach, one you "made" specificly for Mario to distract him before he takes you" I say

"Then we free you and we go into the sack" concluded Bul once again. She nods and we start to laugh.

* * *

Night falls as I go to Chill and Babuls hiding place.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask

"Yeah a bit stiff but were ready" sais Chill

"Speak for yourself" says Babuls. I giggle at their bickering.

"I'll give you the signal when he arrives"

They both nod and I walk away from my closet. I start to prepare for bed when the castle starts to shake. A large portion of the wall falls to reveal Bowser with a victorious grin.

"Your coming with me Peach" he growls out as he lunges to grab me by the mid section.

"Help me!" I yell out as he lunges again

"No one can help you BWA HA HA H- OW!" he yells out as the book I threw hits him on the snout. I turn around for something else to throw when he grabs me and I start to struggle to get free.

"Well I was hoping not to use this but oh well" he says as he puts me in a sack.

"Let me go and dont raid my kitchen"

"Oh why not?"

"There's cake for Mario" I say in the sweetest voice possible.

"A cake... for MARIO" he growl out the words filled with rage "Well its mine now"

I hear his heavy footsteps leave.

* * *

I start to undo the tight knot.

"Bul hurry he'll be back any minute" whined Chill

"I know, stop rushing me" I say in between tugs. I give one last tug and the princess crawls out.

"Thank you Babuls, now hurry he'll be back soon" she says as Chill crawls into the sack and I follow suit.

"Ow watch those horns of yours" he complains

"Sorry" I say hurriedly

"I dont think I'll be able to tie it the way he did" Peach whines

"Dont worry go hide" I say as she runs and hides under the bed. I close my eyes and the sack ties itself the way it was before. the floor starts to shake a little

"BWA HA HA the cake was delicious" he gloats out loud

"You horrible monster" says Peach in a muffled voice while me and Chill squirm in the sack. I feel the top of the bag strain and we are lifted off the ground

"You seem to be a lot more heavier than I last remember" he says while there's a scratching sound

"Why I never" said Peach prompting me to kick him but my foot connects high his shell and I stifle a yelp. He chuckles as he moves to the hole in the wall.

"Well lets go" he says as he jumps out the window

* * *

Me and Bul are swaying in the sack going down the path to Bowser's castle. I pat Bul on the head and he raises a fist. I raise my fist and we fist bump knowing our plan is working.

"Your foulness we will arrive at you fortress momentarily" says a nasaly voice

"Why thank you Kammy for being a pestering compass" he growls at the Kammy person

I hear a long creak as large doors open up

"Minions gather round" he roars proudly "I have Peach prisoner" the sound of cheering fills the room

"SOON my plans to marry her and rule the Mushroom Kingfom will be accomplished" he continues and there are more cheers

"Now let's see the princess" the knot loosens and I see a red eye peer in.

"POP GOES US" we yell in union causing the koopa king to stumble backwards

"WHO are you and where is PEACH?" he roars furiously

"Chill and Babuls" I answer

"Back at the castle" answered Bul

"AND WHAT may ask are you doing in mine?" he says maliciously

"Where fans that want to see if you will accept the challenge to see how long you can last with our annoyances" I state

"Popping out a sack was the first of many annoyances" continued Babuls

"ANNOY that didn't ANNOY me it INFURIATED ME" he says coating every word with hatred and rage "I WANT TO ROAST YOU TWO ALIVE"

"So the challenge lost already"

"NO I don't lose you'll stay and do your stupid annoyances as long as they don't interrupt my plots to kidnap Peach" he fumes with smoke coming from his nostrils

"Okay sign here saying you can't harm us and that you accept any injury as your own fault" I say pulling out a contract and pen, he quickly signs it.

"KAMMY WHERE ARE YOU I NEED SOMETHING TO ROAST" he roars out causing the minions to scatter

"How about roasting ham" she suggest in trembling voice as she turns and runs for the exit

"GET BACK HERE KAMMY" he roars as he surprisingly chases after with good speed. Me and Bul grin as we fist bump each then we go explore the castle to plan more annoyance.

"You think he will last Chill?" Bul asked as we explored the ninth and final floor

"Yeah I think so" I say as I finish a teleporting pendant from the last floor "He is very stubborn and strong bodied he can deal getting blown up so I think he will be fine"

* * *

**R&R PLEASE**

**Hey that was fun doing the first of many on the list of annoyance. Okay first off I want to thank Acro111 she inspired me after I read her story and I'm incorporating some of her ideas so if your reading too I explained. Also leave a review being nice with constructive critism. I also would like if the reviewers left me suggestions for annoying Bowser because I would like to keep this going with more ideas. Also I would like to incorporate OC here so if you want an OC you made to show up in a chapter I'll need the following:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Physical Apperance: (if human can be short if not be a bit detailed)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Switching With Veggies

Ways to Annoy Bowser

1) Pop out of the sack he used to kidnap Peach.(**Check)**

2) Replace his meats and sweets with veggies.

3) Talk like Fawful.

4) Build a Robo-Peach and give it a tour of the castle and then leave it alone so Bowser can kidnap it then it blows up.

5) Tell him his minions went on vacation when Bowser realizes he's alone with us and the Koopalings.

6) Get Kammy to make him "invisible" then get everyone to throw food at him when he enters the minions mess hall.

7) Place him in the Real Mushroom Kingdom reality show with other super stars.

8) Lock him in a room with Daisy.

9) Get Kammy to make it snow inside the castle.

10) Use subtle messages (or images) to make fun of his weight.

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any characters they belong to Nintendo and will stay that way I own my own OC and other people who let me use there OC are owned by their respective creator._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Switching With** **Veggies**

I feel something shaking my shoulder making me wake up.

"Bul wake up" he whispers persistently "Its a new day and a new annoyance for the audience"

"Ftop din't broak furth woll" said Bul groggily

"What?"

"I said stop dont break the fourth wall"

"Whatever come on to the kitchen" I say as I drag him off his bed and into the hallway

"Stop dragging I'll get up" he says irritated "What is it for today?" he asked with a yawn

"For a plant witch its good were replacing his meats and sweet with veggies" I say chuckling

* * *

We stare at the large portions of food in the cup boards and refrigerator. They are filled with delicious looking cakes and succulant looking hams.

"How are we gonna replace this with vegetables" I asked Chill

"I'm thinking" he says distracted

"What are you doing in his foulness kitchen?" says a shrilly old voice

I turn and see Kammy "Nothing really trying to see how we can live after taking a bite" I say with sarcastic soaked words

"Where is your accomplice?"

"Who?"

"You know the one that's a bit more over active"

"Oh he's" I see him tip toe towards Kammy bringing a finger to his lips "He's somewhere around here"

Kammy glares through her glasses and snorts

"I may look old but don't be fooled I'm in reality 31 the stress makes me look like this" she says in a bitter voice

"You will not cause shenanigans" she says adjusting her glasses "Now I suggest you head back to your room" she raises her wand in a threatening way. Chill grabs it from her and and starts to push to wards a pantry

"Bul open the pantry" he whispers

"Unhand me" he in an annoyed voice

I move ouve to the pantry and open the door as he pushes Kammy inside and blocking the door from the outside

"Okay now how does this work?" asked to no one in particular "May the sweets and meats shrink down in size and make these veggies the same size" he chants as he places a large pile of vegetables on the table

"That's not going to work" I say sarcasticly

The vegetables start glow and start shrinking and Chill flashes me a grin. We get to work collecting the sweets and meat while Kammy keeps knocking on the pantry door. We start placing the vegetables back to where the original food was. Four hours of work later we close the last door and everything is quite.

"What happened to Kammy" I ask

"I dont know" he says "But lets throw some shrunk down food and see what happens"

* * *

Me and Bul are in the kitchen drinking some Shroom coffee.

"This stuff is disgusting" I say while taking another sip "But I cant stop drinking it"

Bowser walks through the kitchen and glares at us

"Hi sunshine" I say cheerily

"What do you want?" he growls out

"No need to be hostile"

"Im still irritated about yesterday's little trick DEAL WITH IT"

He opens the pantry and finds Kammy passed out with little bits a food around him

"KAMMY!" he roars out

"Ack! The castles under attack" she yells out

"KAMMY WHAT'S WITH THE FOOD AROUND YOU"

"Now your foulness calm down its there shenanigans"

He turns around

"Is there still food?"

"There should be in the cup boards" says Bul

He opens the cup board and a larger than before pile vegetables falls on top of him

"VEGETABLES I'M NOT RABBIT" he roars out as me and Bul start to laugh

"That was unexpected" I say

"I know I was expecting him to a bite then start gagging" he starts laughing "But this is better the vegetables bite back"

Bowser glares at us as we leave the kitchen

"WAIT GET BACK HERE AND DIG ME OUT"

* * *

**R&R PLEASE**

**Well it may or may not be as funny and as long as the other one but hopefully you enjoy. Also I would like to incorporate OC here so if you want an OC you made to show up in a chapter I'll need the following:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Physical Apperance: (if human can be short if not be a bit detailed)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Fawful Talk

Ways to Annoy Bowser

1) Pop out of the sack he used to kidnap Peach.(**Check)**

2) Replace his meats and sweets with veggies.*bites a carrot* **(Check)**

3) Talk like Fawful.

4) Build a Robo-Peach and give it a tour of the castle and then leave it alone so Bowser can kidnap it then it blows up.

5) Tell him his minions went on vacation when Bowser realizes he's alone with us and the Koopalings.

6) Get Kammy to make him "invisible" then get everyone to throw food at him when he enters the minions mess hall.

7) Place him in the Real Mushroom Kingdom reality show with other super stars.

8) Lock him in a room with Daisy.

9) Get Kammy to make it snow inside the castle.

10) Use subtle messages (or images) to make fun of his weight.

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any characters they belong to Nintendo and will stay that way I own my own OC and other people who let me use there OC are owned by their respective creator._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fawful Talk****  
**

I stare at the ceiling as Chill looks around the the luggage he brought with him somehow

"What are you looking for again?" I ask him

"Something we will need for the next ten annoyances"

I roll my eyes at his answer and check my laptop to read today's annoyance

"Guess what"

"Chicken butt" he chuckles

"Haha very funny" I say "But seriously today were gonna talk like Fawful"

"Who?"

"You know the green guy that goes like 'I have fury, fury that will be the curry of your demise'"

"Oh the guy with all the food analogies and the word fink rats right"

"That's him"

He gives up searching for whatever he was looking for and sits on the bed

"Should we go now or later?" he asked

"Why you asking"

"Well we buried him under veggies yesterday"

"So"

"is he still buried?"

"No Kammy dug him out"

He start to laugh and I smack him on the head as we get up and leave the room.

* * *

Me and Bul search for Bowser but have no luck

"Where has the finkrat gone" I ask Bul

"I don't know but I have boredom, boredom that is the stablest bread"

We see Kammy walking towards us muttering something to herself. She passes us without glancing.

"To the his foulness chair, must go there" she mutters out in dazed way

We walk the way Kammy came and we find the entrance leading to the main hall where his chair is.

"Great it's you two" he snarls "Gonna bury me under Goombas next"

"No but that is a delectable idea" says Bul

"Delectable?"

"Yes delectable idea, the idea is delectable as a five star meal"

"Oh no" Bowser groans as he places a claw over his eyes

"Oh yes" I say "We Have Annoyance and the annoyance will be the delicious mustard to our bread"

"A finkrat like yourself will crumble, crumble with shame the way a cookie crumbles"

Bowser stands up and starts to run away and we give chase

"Like the tasty molasses your speed matches it quite well"

"SHUT IT" he roars

"Your complaints will be the icing to our cake" says Bul

Bowser keeps running as we say more analogies of food in turn. Bowser tuns his head to see if we're still chasing and he falls down the stairs from the seventh floor. We stop at the top of the stairs, flinching at every thud, smash and bams

"OW, OOF, ARGH" Bowser yells out in a repeating pattern

We hear a final heavy thud as he finishes falling down the stairs

"Were sorry, sorry being the sweetener to our fibbing tea" I yell down

He roars loudly as possible and a old and shrilly voice screams

"How is it she ends up at the wrong place" Bul asked as we high five each other and laugh.

* * *

We walk into Bowser's room as he sleeps from his fall. I leave a voice recording on his bed stand that slowly starts to open. I quickly leave the room as more Fawful analogies start playing from the card and Bowser roars in anger.

"Did you do it Bul" he asked as I entered our room

"Yup" I say as we laugh ourselves to sleep.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE**

**Seemed a little short but thats okay. Forgot about the age for OC's if theres no age by default it will be 16. Also I would like to incorporate OC here so if you want an OC you made to show up in a chapter I'll need the following:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Age:**

**Physical Apperance: (if human can be short if not be a bit detailed)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. RoboPeach Mess Up

Ways to Annoy Bowser

1) Pop out of the sack he used to kidnap Peach.**(****Check)**

2) Replace his meats and sweets with veggies.*bites a carrot* **(Check)**

3) Talk like Fawful.**(WE HAVE FURY CHECK)**

4) Build a Robo-Peach and give it a tour of the castle and then leave it alone so Bowser can kidnap it then it blows up.

5) Tell him his minions went on vacation when Bowser realizes he's alone with us and the Koopalings.

6) Get Kammy to make him "invisible" then get everyone to throw food at him when he enters the minions mess hall.

7) Place him in the Real Mushroom Kingdom reality show with other super stars.

8) Lock him in a room with Daisy.

9) Get Kammy to make it snow inside the castle.

10) Use subtle messages (or images) to make fun of his weight.

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any characters they belong to Nintendo and will stay that way I own my own OC and other people who let me use there OC are owned by their respective creator._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Robo-Peach Mess Up**

I wait for Bul by the the entry gate to Bowser's castle I look at the holographic watch from the pendant and see that there are thirty minutes beforehe shows up. I groan at the thought of waiting longer since this morning. I decide to pull out my shrinkable laptop and make its original size. I think about what I'm gonna do then decide on a course of plan.

I open my email and type

-Hey Ariana its been awhile. Anyway your free to say no to this but how about coming to the Mushroom Kingdom to help me and Bul annoy Bowser I'll await for a response from the respectable Sheikah.

3 Chill

I hit the send button send button and start tinkering with the teleportation pendant to get it working

"Come on you cod piece work" I mutter to myself.

* * *

I see Chill working on the pendant as me and Peach reach the gates.

"About time what's on the list?" he asked when he looked up "What is Peach doing here?"

"It's for our fourth annoyance" I explained " We will give a tour of the castle and then leave her alone and she should blow up"

"How did you build this in the morning?"

"He didn't Prof. E. Gadd invented me to replace the real Princess Peach when Bowser raids the castle" said the robot in voice similar to Peach's voice

"How will she explode?" he asked

"I thought you might ask that" I said as I pulled out a remote with a bright red button "You get to push the button"

"Shall we begin" button hiding the button in my hood.

* * *

We walk around showing Peach all the different rooms. We decide to take a break in Bowser's main hall and Bowser walks

"Out it's almost time for adressing the minions" he growls

"Nice to see you too" I say sarcastically

"I said LEAVE"

"Okay calm down you biped" he says getting up "Come on Peach let's go"

Bowser realizes Peach was sitting by his chair and he starts to fix his fiery red hair

"Oh Uh Peach what? What are you doing?" he stammers out unprepared to see this

"Well normally I wouldn't come here on my own but Babuls and Chill offered me a tour" she says

"Oh did they now" he chuckles as if it were a joke "Thus is the perfect opportunity too make Peach mine BWA HA HA"

"What was that?" I asked

"Uh err nothing just talking about kidnapping Birdo for change" he face palms

"That's fairly stupid but whatever floats your boat" I say as we leave. I hide at the turn as the other two walk ahead. I see him pick up the button and read the note I left on he shrugs and pockets the button somewhere and I chuckle silently to myself.

* * *

I chukcle at their foolishness as they walk away

"Their annoying pest but" he lets out a laugh "They did help me achieve my plan"

"Bowser's Baddies assemble" I roar out

Many minions rush in through the door opposite the ones the Chill and Babuls

"Yes your foulness" they say union "Create a celebratory feast and invite the pest"

They mumble as I go to the front of the group

"That's all go prepare" I say getting irritated at their mumbling

"I SAID GO" I roar out followed by flames

"Yes sir" they cry out as they run

"Your foulness?" says an annoyingly old voice

"What do you want Kammy" I say with hostility

"I thought you would like to that Peach is by her lonesome in the entrance hall"

"What?" I say in disbelief "Those fools made it easier than I thought"

"Yes your foulness but be warned it coul-" she doesn't finish her sentence as I barrel through and head to the entrance. Peach is there looking at paintings of the Koopa family. I sneak up behind her grab her.

"Unhand me you brute" she yells

"BWA HA HA fat chance" I say smugly

"Like your waist line" she saysawhile struggling

"Fat jokes aren't funny"

"I wasn't trying to be"

I cover her mouth with a claw and start running towards the dungeons.

* * *

"Did he take the bait"

"Of course but the robots personality is bit harsh"

"Well push the button"

"Not just yet let's wait"

* * *

We are outside with the rest of the castle for the feast

"Now?" said Bul

"Yes let's wait for him to show up first"

No sooner did I say that Bowser shows up with Peach tucked under his arm

"I HAVE PEACH IN MY POSSESION" he roars out "LET'S BRING UP THE TWO THAT FOOLISHLY HELPED"

Hammer Bros. come to pick us up and they carry us to Bowsers area and he has a mischievous grin on his face

"Any words for helping?" he asked

"A few" I say "Fire in the hole"

I pull out the button and press it. Nothing happens

"Chill the button was red not blue" said Bul

"I know but I found this while we were in the room and switched them without telling you or anyone for that matter" I whisper back

"Again fourth wall"

"BWA HA HA what are you two morons whispering about" he growls

"Nothing really just trying to mix this" I say tapping the back of the button

"Wwll while you do that" he pulls out the button "Let's start the show" he presses it

We see the Robo-Peach eyes change color from blue to red

"What why wont they start" he says pressing the button with every word while the robot closes its eyes

"Well whatever" he throws the button to cannon thats behind us by a few yards"Let's start to ea-"

A long beep is heard and me and Bul take a few steps back

"What is that?" he turns and sees us backing away and he takes a step forward

"WHAT DID YOU DO" he roars as smoke escapes his nostrils

"Self destruct in three" says the Robo-Peach

"HURRR?"

"Two" we turn and run

"One"

"Wait one what?"

"Goodbye"

The explosion causes the ground to shake and me and Bul stop and turn around to see a crater where Bowser was standing

"Where is he?" I asked

"YOU PEST WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU TWO" he yells from inside a cannon

"Never mind found him"

We see he's stuck head first and thrashing violently

"GET ME OUT" he roars "THIS REMINDS ME OF THE TIME IN BEANBEAN KINGDOM AND ITS MAKING ME MAD"

"Fine calm down Bul grab a foot"

"Can we leave him?" he half complained trying to hold back his laughter

"After we show we tried to pull him out"

"I HEARD THAT"

We each tug at his foot and he starts to thrash and laugh

"Watch it" I say ducking a swing of his tail

"Sorry its ticklish" he growls half purrs

"Great now he's enjoying this" Bul complains

"Kammy come here please" I say out loud

"What do you want you mongrol"

"Allign the cannon to Bowser's room" I ask and she mutters something under her breath as she turns the cannon

"Done"

"Thanks" I say

"Now what are you going to do let him sweat to lose some weight" he says laughing getting a kick from Bowser's foot

"Nope lets see what the blue button does" I press the button and a hissing sound starts

"What was that?" asked Bowser

"The cannon I think"

"No no no turn it off I'd rather stay stuck in here"

"Too late"

The cannon starts to power

"Please"

"He said please" Bul said "What now?"

"We can hel-" the cannon's blast cuts my sentence short as Bowser screams until he hits the wall to his room

"You okay" I yell up as he stands up shaking

"I'm fine" he says as he falls down from his room and lands with a thud

"You two are the Heirs of Doom" Kammy sighs as she runs toward Bowser

"A bit too far but the funny thing was his purring right"

"Right"

We laugh as we go help Kammy lift up Bowser

* * *

**R&R PLEASE**

**Well I felt a bit guilty so I decide to help Bowser out hopefully people dont get mad. Also I would like to incorporate OC here so if you want an OC you made to show up in a chapter I'll need the following:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Age:**

**Physical Apperance: (if human can be short if not be a bit detailed)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Missing Minions

Ways to Annoy Bowser

1) Pop out of the sack he used to kidnap Peach.**(****Check)**

2) Replace his meats and sweets with veggies.*bites a carrot* **(Check)**

3) Talk like Fawful.**(WE HAVE FURY CHECK)**

4) Build a Robo-Peach and give it a tour of the castle and then leave it alone so Bowser can kidnap it then it blows up.**(It was a bit messy but Check)**

5) Tell him his minions went on vacation when Bowser realizes he's alone with us and the Koopalings.

6) Get Kammy to make him "invisible" then get everyone to throw food at him when he enters the minions mess hall.

7) Place him in the Real Mushroom Kingdom reality show with other super stars.

8) Lock him in a room with Daisy.

9) Get Kammy to make it snow inside the castle.

10) Use subtle messages (or images) to make fun of his weight.

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any characters they belong to Nintendo and will stay that way I own my own OC and other people who let me use there OC are owned by their respective creator._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Missing Minions**

Me and Bul are pressing against a door trying to shut it. We strain to close it until we here a soft click

"Finally" I gasp "Those minions are tougher than Bowser makes them to be"

"Tell me about it but should we lock them up or something" Bul says

"On it" I place a pad lock on the door "There's food in their guys try to ration it for the day"

"They'll do that" he laughs as we exit the room.

* * *

I wake up painfully sore from yesterday. I see a breakfast prepared with a card. I pick it up and read it

-Bowser sorry about what happened yesterday but it was still funny 3 Chill and Bul-

I burn the letter with a small flame and growl in disgust. I stare at the food and decide not to burn when my stomach growls. I chew the food grudgingly.

I get up from bed and crack my neck and sigh with relief

"Kammy where are you?" I yell as I leave my chambers

I wait for her to come inside but she never enters. I walk out of the room grunmbling what I'm going to do to her when I find her.

"Hey pop" says a small voice "You looks terrible"

I look down and see Bowser Jr. Eating cookies

"It's really empty here" he says with a mouthful of cookie "Can we go practice our tennis maneuvers?"

"Not now Jr I'm really sore get Kammy to help you" I grumble

"NO NO NO" he starts pouting " I can't find her and you promised"

"When I feel better okay"

"Fine"

"In the meantime ask one of your siblings to play"

"Can't" he says spitting cookie crumbs on the table

"Why not" I say trying to control my anger

"Well Larry is playing one-on-one with Iggy on the roof, Wendy is sorting her candy collection, Roy and Morton are wrestling, Ludwig is working on another bad symphonaties or whatever and Lemmy is balancing on his dumb circus balls"

"How about" I shut my trap

"How about what?"

"Nevermind lets not talk about them"

"Tell me or I'll hold my breath"

"No"

Jr takes a deep breath and holds it

"Not going to work"

His cheeks start turning red and I rummage through the refrigerator and takeabout a large ham taking a large bite as I turn around and see Jr turning a bit blue and I groan

"Fine the two that are here Chill and Babuls" I growl "They might play but if not go look for my minions"

"Ok" he says happily and I scratch my head in puzzlement

I shrug it off and start searching for my minions. I go through every single room and corridor looking for them. My nostrils start to smoke as my anger rises when I can't find them. I decide to head down to the Jr's room and see if they are playing

* * *

Were in Bowser Jr's room playing with his various video games when we hear stomping down the stairs

"He's mad" he says as he crushes my character with a spiked ball

"I know thanks for letting us use your secret room for it" I say

"No problem Chill" he says before Bowser slams the door open eyes ablaze with fury

"Where are my minions?"

"I don't know something about leaving"

"Leaving to where"

"Some sort of vacation"

"VACATION THERE ON VACATION" he roars melting a pile of metal bats "WHERE DID THEY GO"

"Hey my bats" Jr complains and wipes his eyes

"For that nothing comes from my mouth" I say patting Jr's head as he starts crying

"Sorry"

"Bul kick him out"

"Must I" he says as he closes his eyes and Bowser start to float and Bul grunts

"Don't hurt yourself Bul"

"He weighs okay I'm practically straining my brain"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY" he roars as he struggles

Bul flicks his head and Bowser is sent flying and I kick the door close. Jr stands up and goes to his magic paint brush in the corner. He whispers to it and black paint flows from it and leaves the room

"Where did the paint go?" I ask

"Above his head and the padlock will be gone" he sniffles

"Okay we'll stay here and go to Mushroom Town someday okay"

"Okay"

* * *

I sit on my throne and sigh

"I'm such an idiot" I say facepalming "All because I can't find anybody in this castle"

Something drips onto my hand and I wipe with a finger

"Hurrr what's this?"

I look up and see a black door

"What is th-"

The door opens and a variety of minions start to fall from the door

"Oh why me?" I whine as the first few hit me

* * *

We walk into the throne room and see a large pile of minions groaning in pain

"Well where is he?" asked Chill

"I found his claws" I say as I lift up the arm and it wiggles a little

"Help" comes a voice from inside the pile

"Not after what you did to Jr you can dig yourself out" says Chill

"You heard the guy Bowser" I stand up and chuckle "You makes these thing funnier for me when you unintentionally help"

"Hate you the most" he says weakly

"Whatever" I say shrugging even if he can't see it "Feel the same way"

I walk out as Jr and Chill laugh at Bowser and I let out a bit of laughter to echo in the hall.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE**

**Will people hate Bul i hope not i still thinks hes a nice guy a douche but nice he treats Chill nicely wonder what you guys think of him will be the final chapter where I will ask for OC's so if you want to make one refer to chapters 1-5. The requirements are below**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Age:**

**Physical Apperance: (if human can be short if not be a bit detailed)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Food Throwing at the Unseen

Ways to Annoy Bowser

1) Pop out of the sack he used to kidnap Peach.**(****Check)**

2) Replace his meats and sweets with veggies.*bites a carrot* **(Check)**

3) Talk like Fawful.**(WE HAVE FURY CHECK)**

4) Build a Robo-Peach and give it a tour of the castle and then leave it alone so Bowser can kidnap it then it blows up.**(It was a bit messy but Check)**

5) Tell him his minions went on vacation when Bowser realizes he's alone with us and the Koopalingsd**(Check even if it didn't go exactly as planned****)**

6) Get Kammy to make him "invisible" then get everyone to throw food at him when he enters the minions mess hall.

7) Place him in the Real Mushroom Kingdom reality show with other super stars.

8) Lock him in a room with Daisy.

9) Get Kammy to make it snow inside the castle.

10) Use subtle messages (or images) to make fun of his weight.

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any characters they belong to Nintendo and will stay that way I own my own OC and other people who let me use there OC are owned by their respective creator._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pie Throwing at the "Unseen"**

"Kammy please" I beg

"No now shoo you pest" she snaps

"I need help with this one"

"Get help from what his name grey skin and horns"

"He's off somewhere being a secretive troll please you can do this"

"No I would rather not be surrounded by rage meant for you two"

"Come on you tired of him maybe a food prank is in order"

She mulls this over and gives an irritated nod at me

* * *

She leads me to a room full of various colored potions. I reach for one and she swats my hand away

"Don't touch anything some of these potions are unstable" she warns

I rub my hand to cool down the sting

"Now where is the potion" she looks at a large bookshelf filled with potions "Ah here it is" she mumbles something and the blue colored potion floats gently down

"Is this it?" I ask

She swats me on the head

"Ow what was that for?"

"I said here it is didn't I"

"Ok go give it to him"

"What me? No you asked for this you do it"

"Ok I'll do it but I'm taking some unstable potions for future purposes"

"You shrew you did this on purpose"

I smile as she lets out a string of foul words as she walks through the door.

* * *

"Ah your foulness I have what you requested from me" I say trying not to stutter

"What did I request from you?" he asked scratching his head in a confused manner

"The potion specifically an invisibility potion for you to sneak in and kidnap Princess Peach"

He takes the bottle and eyes me curiosly

"I said that?" he asked raising his eyebrow in suspicion

"Yes your foulness you said 'This plan wont fail me bwa ha ha" around the morning before telling me to fetch you this potion"

"Oh right I did ask this from you"

"It will last for a good long while"

He drinks the potion in one gulp and looks like he's going to vomit

"Ugh this is disgusting"

"Potions aren't always the best in flavor"

"Great" he growls

"What my lord?" I say trying not to stumble with my words

"I'm starving might as well go steal some grub from the minions"

He turns and starts walking towards the minions mess hall as I sigh with relief.

* * *

The mess hall is large and full of voices from the minions. I stand up and grab a megapphone

"Everyone listen up" the hall slowly quiets down

"You guys are probably wondering why I said not to eat the muck served here and eat something else"

The crowd stayed silent and few nodded their heads

"Well its for a good reason Bowser will walk in here and pretend he's invisible I'll say two words out loud then throw the food at him"

The hall fills with laughter which quickly stops when the doors slam shut. They start chatting as if nothing happened. I look and see Bowser I walk back to my side pretending not to notice him.

"Food Fight"

The minions quickly grab some of the muck and start throwing it around but mainly at Bowser. The throwing stays up for a good hour until there's nothing to throw.

"I'm gonna kill Kammy" he growls

"Well that was fun wasn't it"

"Shut it"

"Hmm something wrong?"

"Yes" he stresses the single word "I am going to destroy Kammy for helping you"

I start to laugh as a piece of brown muck hits Bowser and covers his face I tuen to see Kammy wiping her hand with a napkin. Sadly Bowser saw her to and he started chasing her around the hall.

"YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN THIS UP" he roars

I keep laughing seeing a pile of brown muck chase around Kammy. I wipe away the tears that formed for laughing to hard and leave the mess.

* * *

**R&R Please kind comments, constructive critism welcome.**

**This chapter is a bit short and the last one was I bit bad but I'm not going to change it. Where did Bul go? When will he back? What is the secret? Find out some time in the future maybe after thirty chapters of annoying Bowser.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Real Mushroom Kingdom

Ways to Annoy Bowser

1) Pop out of the sack he used to kidnap Peach.**(****Check)**

2) Replace his meats and sweets with veggies.*bites a carrot* **(Check)**

3) Talk like Fawful.**(WE HAVE FURY CHECK)**

4) Build a Robo-Peach and give it a tour of the castle and then leave it alone so Bowser can kidnap it then it blows up.**(It was a bit messy but Check)**

5) Tell him his minions went on vacation when Bowser realizes he's alone with us and the Koopalingsd**(Check even if it didn't go exactly as planned****)**

6) Get Kammy to make him "invisible" then get everyone to throw food at him when he enters the minions mess hall.*wipes brown muck from hands***(Check)**

7) Place him in the Real Mushroom Kingdom reality show with other super stars.

8) Lock him in a room with Daisy.

9) Get Kammy to make it snow inside the castle.

10) Use subtle messages (or images) to make fun of his weight.

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any characters they belong to Nintendo and will stay that way I own my own OC and other people who let me use there OC are owned by their respective creator._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Real Mushroom Kingdom**

I pause the show as Bowser stands in front of the tv

"Hey can you move" I say

"Get rid of these tapes" he growls

"I don't think so"

"Get rid of them"

"Nope their pure hilarity"

"I SAID GET RID OF THEM" he roars

"And I said no"

He stomps away breathing fire on minions that cross his path

"Geez he's mad" I mutter as I unpause the tape to watch the episode of The Real Mushroom Kingdom

The screen moves to a drunk Mario and Bowser slowly feeling each other up. I start laughing really hard and roll of the couch landing on the floor.

* * *

**R&R Please kind comments, constructive critism welcome.**

**This chapter was absolutly short because I didn't want to write how I got Bowser to get on this show I felt it would suit being short and describing an episode with drunkedness. Also it's just for laughs the drunk Mario, Bowser thing if you ship them because of subtle truths awesome.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Locked in With Daisy

Ways to Annoy Bowser

1) Pop out of the sack he used to kidnap Peach.**(****Check)**

2) Replace his meats and sweets with veggies.*bites a carrot* **(Check)**

3) Talk like Fawful.**(WE HAVE FURY CHECK)**

4) Build a Robo-Peach and give it a tour of the castle and then leave it alone so Bowser can kidnap it then it blows up.**(It was a bit messy but Check)**

5) Tell him his minions went on vacation when Bowser realizes he's alone with us and the Koopalingsd**(Check even if it didn't go exactly as planned****)**

6) Get Kammy to make him "invisible" then get everyone to throw food at him when he enters the minions mess hall.*wipes brown muck from hands***(Check)**

7) Place him in the Real Mushroom Kingdom reality show with other super stars.**(Check)***laughs a little*

8) Lock him in a room with Daisy.

9) Get Kammy to make it snow inside the castle.

10) Use subtle messages (or images) to make fun of his weight.

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any characters they belong to Nintendo and will stay that way I own my own OC and other people who let me use there OC are owned by their respective creator._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Locked in With Daisy**

"You okay hiding here in this needlessly huge closet?" I ask as Daisy makes herself comfortable inside

"Yeah I can handle myself and besides can will be pay back" she smiles sweetly as I give her a confued look "Okay shoo lead him here"

Pushes me out of the closet and I shrug to look for Bowser. I walk for hours wondering where he is when Kammy rushes into me

"I'm late, I'm oh so late his foulness will have me burnt to a crisp" she blabbers getting up

"Where is Bowser Kammy?" I ask her

"He's somewhere I can't find him he's hidden from me and it's worrisome, how can't I find him he's the biggest thing here"

She rattles on and I turn around to look for Bowser leaving Kammy to rant behind me. I stop when Jr. is passing

"Have you seen your dad?"

"Nope why?"

"A surprise waiting in his closet"

"Oh what kind of surprise?"

"An apology surprise but I guess I'll let the princess go"

I sigh when a large gust of wind rushes past us and I'm stuck in frog boxers

"Err I'm going to assume that was your dad so" I start to gather my clothes

"Hahahaha frogs"

I ignore the laughter and walk towards my room and slam it shut

* * *

_Wow can he move fast when he's motivated_ I think to myself as I exit my room and head into Bowser's four hours later _I wonder how he's doing it's nearly dinner and he gets angsty when he doesn't eat_

I unlock the closet door and Daisy walks out

"Well I had my fun" she says "I think I can do pretty well in this years olympic games" she lets her self out and I go inside

"Bowser where can you be?" I say out loud "Seriously its a closet"

I trip over something and land with a thud

"Ow oh hey there you are buddy" I study his face "You look a bit roughed up"

"I have experienced life as a sandbag" he gurgles out "And I hate you not as much as Bul but hate you"

"Okay well that's your fault there are more than one princess"

"Meh let me sleep"

I leave the closet

* * *

**This isn'tthe best chapter but im leaving it.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Snowed In

Ways to Annoy Bowser

1) Pop out of the sack he used to kidnap Peach.**(****Check)**

2) Replace his meats and sweets with veggies.*bites a carrot* **(Check)**

3) Talk like Fawful.**(WE HAVE FURY CHECK)**

4) Build a Robo-Peach and give it a tour of the castle and then leave it alone so Bowser can kidnap it then it blows up.**(It was a bit messy but Check)**

5) Tell him his minions went on vacation when Bowser realizes he's alone with us and the Koopalingsd**(Check even if it didn't go exactly as planned****)**

6) Get Kammy to make him "invisible" then get everyone to throw food at him when he enters the minions mess hall.*wipes brown muck from hands***(Check)**

7) Place him in the Real Mushroom Kingdom reality show with other super stars.**(Check)***laughs a little*

8) Lock him in a room with Daisy.**(Check)**

9) Get Kammy to make it snow inside the castle.

10) Use subtle messages (or images) to make fun of his weight.

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any characters they belong to Nintendo and will stay that way I own my own OC and other people who let me use there OC are owned by their respective creator._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Snowed In**

"Kammy please one more favor" I plead

"No the invisible episode was enough" she snaps

"Please this one is real simple"

"How simple?"

I scratch the back of my head "Uh just making it snow in the castle"

She rubs the beige of her nose. She walks towards the the bookcase full of old, dusty looking books

"He's not going to enjoy this he despises the cold weather" she mutters as she waves her wand around.

* * *

I skate towards Roy ready to knock him down when Morton tackles me in surprise

"Tsk Tsk Chill first rule of hockey watch out for the others" chuckles Roy as he and Morton skate away

"Pssh whatever" I say quickly getting up. I look around for those two. I slowly skate towards the kitchen. Seeing them eat cookies I slowlywinch towards them when a hollow sounding thud is heard.

"Looks like he woke up" says Morton with a mouthful of cookie

"Yup what should we do?" added Roy as he munched on a cookie

"Gather the others while I make some snowballs to throw"

They quickly move to find their siblings.

* * *

I finish placing to strings onto the trap doors on the ceiling

"His koopa butt is slipping down the stairs" says Jr

As I hear hollowed thumps and thuds

"What's he doing exactly?" I ask

"I said slipping down the stairs"

"Don't let your dad hear that he'll become infuriated" he gives a look of contempt "Though I bet you can outrun him any day"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Chill where are the snowballs? he asked while looking around

"I thought of something new to use" I swing the two ropes

"H-h-hey why i-i-is it c-c-cold?" stammers a frozen looking Bowser sliding through the floor

"Snow day of course" I say throwing some snow on top of his head

"I-i-in the c-c-castle though"

"Yup"

"H-h-how?"

"Can't say you might murder he-" I clamp my mouth shut with my hands

"I sh-should of known"

He reaches up to and pulls on the right rope. The trap door opens up and a pile of snow swallows him. A few muffled words are heard.

"What's that?"

"C-c-cold so cold" he sahe as his head pops out from the snow

"You weren't supposed to pull down you know"

He scowls and reaches for the other rope

"Sure good idea"

He hesitates from pulling the rope. He gently lowers his arm and I give him a smile

"Good choice" His hand quickly goes to the rope and pulls

"B-b-bwa ugh to cold to laugh"

I shake my head

"Thought you were getting smart guess not fire!"

I duck and a water bubble shoots towards Bowser. Bowser freezes on the stop.

"Everyone time to go sledding"

The Koopalings cheer as we grab Bowser's frozen body up the highest tower.

* * *

**Apologize for not updating frequently or on a schedualized weekday but thanks for reading I'm also been busy with summer school wah but yeah thanks for being patient.**


	10. Weighed Views

Ways to Annoy Bowser

1) Pop out of the sack he used to kidnap Peach.**(****Check)**

2) Replace his meats and sweets with veggies.*bites a carrot* **(Check)**

3) Talk like Fawful.**(WE HAVE FURY CHECK)**

4) Build a Robo-Peach and give it a tour of the castle and then leave it alone so Bowser can kidnap it then it blows up.**(It was a bit messy but Check)**

5) Tell him his minions went on vacation when Bowser realizes he's alone with us and the Koopalingsd**(Check even if it didn't go exactly as planned****)**

6) Get Kammy to make him "invisible" then get everyone to throw food at him when he enters the minions mess hall.*wipes brown muck from hands***(Check)**

7) Place him in the Real Mushroom Kingdom reality show with other super stars.**(Check)***laughs a little*

8) Lock him in a room with Daisy.**(Check)**

9) Get Kammy to make it snow inside the castle.**(Check) ***rides down the castle once more*

10) Use subtle messages (or images) to make fun of his weight.

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any characters they belong to Nintendo and will stay that way I own my own OC and other people who let me use there OC are owned by their respective creator._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Weighed Views**

****"BWA BWA BWACHOO"

A loud sneeze shakes the castle. I shake my head and scowl as I bring a bowl of Fire Soup.

"Ugh here's your bowl" I pause and look down "No a cauldron of soup"

I lift with a huff and place it on the bed

"That is heavy like-"

"Watch what you say diet or fat joke aren't funny" he growls after a sniffle

"I was going to say Chained Chomp"

I pull out a clipboard and start to check things off

"What's that?" Bowser takes a large sip of soup

"A clipboard"

"Haha not" he scowls showing his fangs

"It's a list of my things to do"

He rolls his eyes as I check on last thing

"You know I say cut down on the weight of-"

He growls

"Your utilities" I say with a scowl "And control that heavy-"

"What did I say?"

"I was going to say anger and attitude"

I jab his tail with a finger

"Quit poking my tail" he swipes a claw

"How do you get the heavy thi-"

He growls

"The Thwomps I believe they are called"

He gives a sneer and sighs. He mumbles something I can't hear

"What?"

"Sorry for blowing up it's"

"It's a touchy subject of your heavy-" he pulls his lip back and shows more fang than usual "Ego" I finish

"Well your using heavy a lot and ia makes me mad because"

"It emphasizes your heavy build"

"Yeah that's it"

I start to walk out the door and stop before exiting

"Your heavy" I say before quickly closing the door and hearing the cauldron smash agains it.

* * *

**Yay Chapter 10 is here finally and I'm happy I made it to 10 I will continue to take suggestions and OC's because life will work better.**

**Now Bul will be back but where did he go? What is the info Chill doesn't know? Why didnt Bul tell Chill where he went? Why is Bowser defensive about his heavy build?Find out sometime in the future except the last one probably.**


	11. Dinner Fiasco

Ways to Annoy Bowser

11) Invite Mario over for dinner (made by yoshiandthekoopalingsrawesome)

12) Glue him to his bed. When he asks why he can't get up say "you must've really put on weight (By Zora Princess)

13) 2 words, Fawful Show (By Zora Princess)

14)Have Ariana stalk him Sheikah Style (Zora Princess)

15) Let him insult Ariana see what happens (Zora Princess)

16) Turn him into a baby (Zora Princess)

17. Have a fake cat fight and force him to choose a side whoevers side doesn't get picked rags on him (Zora Princess)

18. Ride Bowser like a mechanical bull (Audrey)

19. Release a pack of Chained Chomps into the castle

20. Tickle his tail(Audrey)

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any characters they belong to Nintendo and will stay that way I own my own OC and other people who let me use there OC are owned by their respective creator._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Dinner Fiasco**

"Bul hurry this guy can be here any minute in fact he might already be here" I whisper into my phone

"Yeah yeah I get back after a few days and you go off and make more items and new friends" he huffs "And I'm stuck being the guy who will try to figure out how to make it work"

"Just hurry he sorta creeps me out"

"What's his name?"

"Lived"

"Lived so he's dead" he says stifling a laugh

"I don't know maybe but he's a nice guy with ice powers"

"So you brought a guy over who can freeze your soul for eternity you are a moron my best friend"

"Haha remind to smack you on the head"

"Noted"

"Just hurry back we're making dinner and Mario is coming over"

I quickly hang up the phone before he says anything else about the friends I make. I start to make the various foods

"How does that chef do it" I huff trying to whisk the batter "All she does is hum and mix stuff up and boom tasty food"

* * *

I reach the front gates and see smoke rising from the kitchen window

"Oh Grambi if he killed himself I am going to hunt down his dream bubble"

I quickly head towards the kitchen barreling through the various minions Bowser has around. I slam the doors open and see Chill pulling something from the oven. He pulls out a cake.

"You cooked food" I look at the counter covered in food "That looks edible"

I go to a bowl of icing and dip my finger and he smacks my hand with a wooden spoon

"Ow" I rub my hand and the doorbell rings

"Can you get that need to finish the dessert" he says as he coats the cake with icing

I walk towards the door and pull. Standing at the front is a blue skinned person holding a shovel and wearing a red t-shirt and green shorts

"Ah hello I'm Lived ruler of the ice world I have trekked from the coldest part of this world to dine with Chill and the mighty koopa king" he says bowing

"Okay come in" I say a bit irritated

"You may bow now"

"Yeah about that no" I grab his arm and drag him inside

Chill walks out of the kitchen and waves at Lived and he waves back

"Hello I believe I have been manhandled"

"Not man troll handled" he says with a smirk

"Okay the Lived your a guest now and it's nearly dinner Bul call down Bowser, Lived help me move some fooothers the others"

I head upstairs to call Bowser down for dinner

* * *

**Apologizes to yoshiandthekoopalingrawesome I don't know what kind of personality your character had so I gave him a bit of a snobish attitude hopefully it works with the stories.**


	12. Glued Sleep

Ways to Annoy Bowser

11) Invite Mario over for dinner (made by yoshiandthekoopalingsrawesome)**(Check)**

12) Glue him to his bed. When he asks why he can't get up say "you must've really put on weight (By Zora Princess)

13) 2 words, Fawful Show (By Zora Princess)

14)Have Ariana stalk him Sheikah Style (Zora Princess)

15) Let him insult Ariana see what happens (Zora Princess)

16) Turn him into a baby (Zora Princess)

17. Have a fake cat fight and force him to choose a side whoevers side doesn't get picked rags on him (Zora Princess)

18. Ride Bowser like a mechanical bull (Audrey)

19. Release a pack of Chained Chomps into the castle

20. Tickle his tail(Audrey)

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any characters they belong to Nintendo and will stay that way I own my own OC and other people who let me use there OC are owned by their respective creator._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Glued Sleep**

"This is the most cliched prank in the world you know" I say as Chill takes out about six glue bottles from within his robe

"Yup but it's also a naturally funny thing" he says as he dips a paintbrush with glue and slowly coats Bowsers back "Now if your done being buzzkillington go cover his bed with glue" He hands me three bottles of glue

"Extra strenght shroom glue seriously is everything made out of mushrooms"

Chill waves me away and I head up the stairs towards Bowser's room

"Blugh how is it we're best friends" I mutter and instantly regret it "Sorry" I yell from the top of the stairs

I enter Bowser's room and walk towards his greenish bed

_If I find something living around here I will flip the fuck out _I think as I step over a spiked ball

I pull back the covers and start to coat the bed with the glue. I slow down as I hear a thumping sound. I look around and shrug my shoulders as I continue to coat the bed with glue.

"Bowser wake up your going to get a crick" I hear Chill say as I finish the glueing.I look up at the ceiling when I hear wisp of laughter eminating from the ceiling. I look up as I scracth my head

"Wha- Where am I?" I hear Bowser mumble

"I'm taking you to your room you passed out from the food eating contest"

"Really? How can I pass out I can a room full of food and still have room for dessert"

"I don't know" he replies

* * *

_Hours earlier_

_"Chill hurry up in there their getting testy"_

_"Shoosh Bul when did I become the chef?"_

_"When you cooked edible food"_

_I walk into the kitchen as Chill drips a blue colored potion into Bowser's food_

_"What's that?"_

_"This oh just a potion I sto- borrowed from Kammy"_

_"What's it do before I call Toad Patrol for murder"_

_"It causes you to pass out" he tuts as he hands me the plate full of food "Take Bowser's plate I'll carry Morton's and Roy's"_

* * *

We help him into bed and Chill throws the blankets over him

"Sleep" orders Chill

"Who are you ordering to sleep I am the Koopa King ruler of Koopas I will rule the Mushroom Kingdom and I will... go.. ...when" he passes out again

We chuckle as we exit his room. I pause as I hear soft chuckling eminating from the wall.

* * *

_Next morning_

"BWAAARGH I'm refreshed" I say streching on the bed "Sure was nice for them to help me into bed though they will not here me say it though"

I try to sit up but my body doesn't move. I sit up a bit more forcefully and still no budging.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA WHY CAN'T I GET UP" I roar

The door is kicked open and Bul walks in followed by a worried looking Chill

"Shut it I didn't sleep well I was busy hunting but I caught what I heard"

Chill hands Bul a weird blue looking herb

"What is this?"

"It'll wake you up" replies Chill

Bul chews the herb and crumples to the floor snoring slightly

"Thank Grambi for the herbs here" he turns to look at me "Having a lazy day?"

"NOO I JUST CAN'T GET UP FROM THE BED" I say trying to sit up with everyword

"You must of put on alot of weight yesterday the way you were eating" he lifts Bul up and carries him in his arms "Empahsis on the 'You must have put on alot weight' see ya"

He walks out I turn my head to the bedside table and see empty bottles of glue

" WHEN I GET OFF THIS BED I WILL PLAN SOMETHING"

I keep struggling with getting of the bed and thrashing around

* * *

o

**This is it I was a bit irritable this morning hopefully it didnt mess with the story**


	13. Fawful Show Kinda

Ways to Annoy Bowser

11) Invite Mario over for dinner (made by yoshiandthekoopalingsrawesome)**(Check)**

12) Glue him to his bed. When he asks why he can't get up say "you must've really put on weight (By Zora Princess)**(Check)**

13) 2 words, Fawful Show (By Zora Princess)

14)Have Ariana stalk him Sheikah Style (Zora Princess)

15) Let him insult Ariana see what happens (Zora Princess)

16) Turn him into a baby (Zora Princess)

17. Have a fake cat fight and force him to choose a side whoevers side doesn't get picked rags on him (Zora Princess)

18. Ride Bowser like a mechanical bull (Audrey)

19. Release a pack of Chained Chomps into the castle

20. Tickle his tail(Audrey)

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any characters they belong to Nintendo and will stay that way I own my own OC and other people who let me use there OC are owned by their respective creator._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Fawful Show**

"Damn"

"What?" asked Bul

"We can't to this one"

"Well why not?"

"Wasn't he obliterated some time ago?"

"I don't know maybe what do we dorid he was?"

"Where is Ariana when you need her we could of bumped up her usefulness"

Bul kicks the wall and starts to hop on one foot howling in pain.

"Uh damn this were done for the day"

* * *

**God this was terrible I blanked out for this sorry for taking forever but summer job sucks and sorry to hex I promise he'll be here sooinfill keep writing but I might not be able to post until school starts :(**


	14. Sheikah Stalking

Ways to Annoy Bowser

11) Invite Mario over for dinner (made by yoshiandthekoopalingsrawesome)**(Check)**

12) Glue him to his bed. When he asks why he can't get up say "you must've really put on weight (By Zora Princess)**(Check)**

13) 2 words, Fawful Show (By Zora Princess)**(check of failure)**

14)Have Ariana stalk him Sheikah Style (Zora Princess)

15) Let him insult Ariana see what happens (Zora Princess)

16) Turn him into a baby (Zora Princess)

17. Have a fake cat fight and force him to choose a side whoevers side doesn't get picked rags on him (Zora Princess)

18. Ride Bowser like a mechanical bull (Audrey)

19. Release a pack of Chained Chomps into the castle

20. Tickle his tail(Audrey)

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any characters they belong to Nintendo and will stay that way I own my own OC and other people who let me use there OC are owned by their respective creator._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sheikah Stalking**

I open my eyes and stare into reddish eyes. I blink before scrambling off the bed landing on the floor from the top bunk. I land on my back as there's gigling coming from my bed.

"Wow epic fail for you Chill"

"Ugh I could use warning Ariana" I say I get up from the floor

"Maybe it's no fun" she giggles again "What should I be doing to Bowsy?"

"Some major Sheikah stalking" I say as give up trying to get up "When the pain dies me and Bul will be around now go"

She teleports away in a cloud of purple hearts

* * *

My open as I glide them over the ceiling. I sigh seeing nothing dangling from the ceiling. I get off the bed and tug at the few strands of mattres dangling from my shell.

"Damn those two I will get my revenge BWAHAHAHA"

I notice a pair of red eyes glinted with bronze. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look and their gone.

"Okay it's early and their up to something"

I quickly rush towards their room and burst the doors open. I do a quick sweep and I see Bul on his bed snoring little girls face appears.

"What are..." I blink a few times and look around "Doing here? Grambi I'm getting paranoid they're just two of them with an endless army of tools"

I leave and head towards the kitchen. I grab a heavy drumstick and get ready to take a bite out of it. I take a bite of thin air.

"What the.." I grab another drumstick and lean for a bite. I bite thin air again and I let out a roar.

"CHILL DO NOT MESS WITH MY FOOD"

"Calm down what are you talking about I'm just sitting on your throne"

"Then what is this place haunted?"

"Gee with all the Boo floating around maybe" he says with a chuckle before leaving the room

"Please will I survive this day"

"Maybe" a voice echoes through the room

I leave and the day is spent with things moving around and me ending around the entire place. I collapse from the exhaustion neargym throne and Chill is still there taking a nap.

"What is happening?" I whine as Chill stretches and wakes upwand sees me on the floor.

"How is your day going?"

"Terrible things are moving, I'm hearing voices and the worst part I havent eaten"

"Ariana your job is done thanks"

Ariana appears in a cloud of black hearts and stand in front of Bowser.

"Yay had a lot of fun today following Bowsy around" she giggles "It's more fun than protecting prophecies"

"Ariana stay for tomorrow Bowser may have a few words to say before you leave"

"Okay I'll stay with Wendy" she dissapears and everything is quiet.

"How? When? Ugh" I decide to sleep near my throne.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter and I know I've been really busy but I also have a new story idea but I need around 14-20 OCs please and you would need to read the other story because there's voting and eliminations and your OC a.k.a you will need to decide who to get rid off. The application for TDU is below and what's TDU mean you'll find out when I have at least 14 OCs around half male ****half female. PM me your application please or maybe email me at diazisidro43 or leave a review here answering the application.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:(Has to be around 17-19)**

**Personality:**

**Sexuality:**

**Body type:**

**Appearance: (hair color, eye color, piercings, tattoos, scars, etc clothing has a seperate area)**

**Bio: (paragraph)**

**Clothing:(everyday)**

**Swimsuit:**

**Sleep Clothing: (doesn't really need clothes)**

**Birth Place:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talent:**

**Three word description:**

**Strategy to win:**

**A reasons to win $1,000,000:**

**Short Audition tape:(should be self explanatory if not PM me okay also it's optional)**

**An example of this application of an OC I made and will be in TDU is below:**

Name: Cyrus Pence

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Personality: Manipulatively gentle

Sexuality: Bisexual

Body type: Lean and fairly tall

Appearance: Has blonde hair, emerald green eyes, freckles and a jagged scar on his stomach

Bio: Being mute Cyrus always drew and wrote the words he wanted to say. He became talented enough to try for an art academy but his mother not letting because they live in a trailer home. He manipulated many men and women to give him money until he saw his opportunity to win one million dollars

Clothing: a blue shirt with Art is Life in black letters, brown shorts and leather sandals

Swimsuit: green board shorts

Sleep Clothing: mostly nude ocasionaly boxer briefs

Birth Place: Chicago Illinois

Hobbies: Drawing and scheming

Talent: Drawing diagrams and plans also very flexible

Three word description: Gentle, Manipulative, Strategist

Strategy to win: Win them over and slowly send them packing

A reasons to win $1,000,000: To go to a fancy art academy

Short Audition tape:

A messy trailer home is shown and Cyrus sits around the center holding a large cue card

'I'm Cyrus and I want to be in this season of Total Drama to get a chance to go to this fancy art academy and get out of this dump. I will win it even if I can't talk. So consider me to be a contestant and I'll make drama flow like soda'

He gives a gentle smile with a gleam in his eyes.


	15. Koopa Fishing

**Today's Attempt: Koopa Fishing**

* * *

Bul looks down at Chill who is wearing an outfit that resembles a dad going out to a lake. Bul let's out a heavy sigh.

"What are you doing? It's been half a year since we blanked out on annoying Bowser. We're basically roommates he ignores" Bul says flatly as he gets out of bed and grabs a fishing pole from the wall

"I know and I blame myself for that. We are supposed to be the duo of annoyances but that will change today, for today we rise-"

"Chill stop talking like a royal douchemuffin and speak normally" Bul says interrupting Chill

"Ugh, fine! I'm going castle fishing. I'm going to see what I can snag before snagging Bowser himself" Chill says before walking out the door with Bul quick on his heels

"Your going to lift Bowser's weight on this fishing rod. That's like trying to contain a genesis frog in an orb" Bul says hoping to sway himself away from the possibility of being burned to a crisp

"That's where you come in, I reel and you pull"

"I am not pulling" Bul says as we reach the second floor of the throne room

"Now let's a lollipop to the thread as bait and off we go" Chill says as he swings the fishing rod to the open area

Bul facepalms as he sees his moirail tied up in the thread. Chill let's out an embarrassed chuckle.

"I've never gone fishing" Chill says as Bul helps him out of the thread

"Its a simple flick of the wrist" Bul says triumphantly as the thread flies off and land on the floor

Another lollipop flies down and lands next to Bul's. He turns to see Chill with another fishing rod.

"How did you do that? You don't know how to fish" Bul says confused before it slowly dawns on him "You just got me to help you in this"

"Bingo- I've got one time to real it in" Chill says as he quickly reels in the catch while tugging "It's really putting up a fight"

"If I was dangling from a height of like this I would be too" Bul says reeling in his lollipop and casting it farther away

"It's mine, haha me one you zip. Chances are we aren't going to find Bowser yet, how about a little contest until he arrives the person with the most baddies wins" Chill says as he unhooks a Goombas from the line and tossing to his side where it flops like a fish

"Might as well have a bit of fun" Bul answers

"What do you think Boo's would like as bait?" Chill asked as he looks for something to bait his hook with

"Boo-berries" Bul answers and chuckles at his own joke

"That wasn't funny. It was an obvious attempt at a joke and it failed. Who tries that joke anymore?" Chill says shaking his head

"Sorry for not having a funny bone" Bul says as he feels in a Goomba "One to one, better bait up before you eat the hook"

"Wait, what? I'm confused- ugh forget it I will not lose" Chill says as he hooks a bean fruit

* * *

_Three hours later_

* * *

"This Koopa makes twenty one" Bul says proudly as he hears a distant slam from the front gate "It seems Bowser is back from losing to a plumber again

"Darn it stuck at thirteen- oh right heh heh I forgot we were pranking him" Chill says as he hooks a heavy, delicious looking cake

"Are we really going to waste a cake like this?" Bul asked as he tries to take a dab of icing

"Yup" Chill slaps Bul's hand away "Especially if we want this to work. Now since your stronger than me try to not ruin the cake by letting it land on his chair"

Bul grumbles but he does what he's asked. Soon the cake sits there perfectly. Bul and Chill stare at the cake making sure it looks tempting and not like a trap.

"Okay time for the final touch" Chill says as he throws a paper airplane that does a few loops before gently floating towards the cake. As soon as it floats on top it neatly unfolds and lands on top of the cake.

"How is that possible?" Bul asked

"I don't know. I asked Peach the same thing she answered 'Well a girl has to find things to keep her occupied when she's in a cage'" Chill answers

"That doesn't answer my question" Bul says slightly annoyed

"It didn't answer mine either but- look here he comes get ready to reel and tug" Chill says as Bowser stomps into the throne room angrily

"BWAAAARGH! Foiled again by that no good Mario and that green-stache guy. There better be no surpri-" he stops short when he sees the cake

Bowser picks up the letter and read it out loud

'Bowser this cake is if you finally beat Mario which me and Bul know will never happen. Instead this cake is to make you feel better after getting your tail handed to you, it follows Peach's recipe to the letter. Please enjoy it if not you will owe me sixty coins for ingredients, sincerely Chill'

"There's something fishy about this but it's cake, what's this? 'P.S cake may be too moist I suggest getting milk' Nope this will go down the hatch right away" Bowser says cheered up from his defeat

He eats the cake in one bite but his chewing slows down a bit as if he had some peanut-butter sandwich stuck to the roof of his mouth. Before he could figure out why he starts to float I the air.

"Gwaht the?" he mumbles

"God how heavy is he?" Bul says his cheeks turning orange at the strain of lifting

"You tell me I thought he would be lighter than this. Keep going he's half way up"

After a half hour passes, Chill and Bul have Bowser dangling over the edge of the rail from the second floor of the throne room. Chill sets up a camera as Bul makes sure Bowser is sustained properly.

"Okay come on Bul let's take a picture with the catch of the day" Chill says as he and Bul take a spot on Either side of Bowser

"Gwet me gown froom thes or youg are deaf!" Bowser says angrily

Bul and Chill hear a snapping sound and they both look at Bowser as he begin to fall to floor jut as the camera flashes. There's a heavy thud and Chill peers over the edge of the rail.

"Good news he passed out. How furious do you think he'll be?" Chill asked

"It depends on how fast we can run" Bul answers as he grabs Chill's collar and drags him into their room

* * *

I've been having writers block for this story and I'm sorry for letting go like that. I think i am getting more ideas and I'm doing a slightly different format. I hope you guys can forgive me and I am also starting fresh with a new list.

R&R please


End file.
